the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5187765-20130612183507
Red's POV (it all happens here): Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't part of the plan. Wait... There was no plan. Well, not for the Vespers anyway. They just wanted Sapph dead and the USB. But I had a plan. It was a very good one, too, as plans go. ---- Casper walked through the door. Yes, Casper Wyoming. I'd not met him before, but I recognised his voice. He looked at me expectedly. I looked at him. So did Sapphire. 'You offer me what I've always wanted.' I told him. 'You've offered to tell me who me and Amber really are.' He nodded. 'Get on with it, I have places to destroy, people to kill.' I continued nonetheless. 'I was blinded by desperation. I accepted. Not knowing Sapphire here, I thought would make it easier.' He was bored already. 'But now I know her.' I explained. 'And I would never kill her. I dropped the gun. He looked up, outraged. 'So, Caspy, to quote Harry Potter: We've waited 19 years. I guess we can wait a little longer.' 'Uhh, well Red, that's very nice.' He said, leaning in towards me. I could feel a gun press against my stomach. 'But we can't have that, can we?' He smiled. 'I knew you were trouble, I tried to tell them, but th-' 'Oh shut up.' Water gushed from the ring, sending him backwards. Soon he was on his feet again, but another jet sent him out the door. This was not a hose. This water was rushing out at nearly the speed of sount. This amount of power from a ring requires intent concentration, but I was determined. Another jet, then another, then another, all hitting him straight in the stomach. I saw him stand up. With a fluid movement, he jumped over the railings and swam as fast as he could. By the time I got to the railings, he was further out and saying something into a radio. A helicopter appeared overhead and a rope ladder dropped down, quite like they do in movies. Casper grasped it. The helicopter began moving speeding away. Smooth getaway, but Casper was still suspended in midair. I ran inside, picked up the gun and ran outside again. The helicopter was further away than I thought. I aimed for the ladder, not taking much particular care (it mattered not to me if I hit Casper of the helicopter). 6 shots to hit a near impossible target. The first three missed. I decided to switch target to the helicopter itself. I missed again with the first shot. The second was bang on, shattering the window. The final shot was the money shot. It hit the main body and the 'copter shuddered slightly. It wasn't much, but the pilot was evidently bothered by that and the window. Chances are, some of the glass hit him. He (well, in this day and age, it could be anyone, but let's assume it was a he - if it was Cheyenne she would have certainly have joined Casper on the yacht) lost control and the helicoper veered to the left and began hurtling wildly towards what appeared to be land. All I could hear were Casper's 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET ME OFF THIS ****ING LADDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I saw a Casper-shaped figure fall from the ladder some miles away. Couldn't see very well, but he probably survived with a few injuries, it wasn't that high. I also saw a parachute open as the pilot ejected himself. Nice. #moviemoment Me and Sapphire watched from the railings as, 30 seconds later, the coast of Ireland (yes, that's were we are at the moment) lit up with flame as the helicopter crashed into the green landscape.